Young Waylon jones
by harley-quinn2011
Summary: basically the struggles of Waylon jones - Killer Croc.  a story that is based on the theme of judging a book on its cover!  ENJOY :-
1. Chapter 1

Waylon Jones sat in a holding cell; he hardly fit into it, his tail wrapped tightly around his scaly legs.

He wore a hospital gown, which only just tied, around his gigantic back.

His amber coloured eyes gazed around the miniscule room, which was cold, dark and dismal. He looked out of the barred door and could see a screen outside, running the same film over and over again. The film was of the asylum, and a man would appear now and again; Waylon had seen this man on his way in.

The man wore a dark suit and had white hair and a moustache.

As the man on the screen ranted on about medicines, care and specialist care Waylon began to tremble.

He had harmed so many people; who cared if they had been innocent?

They shouldn't have stared…

Waylon looked outside again as he heard a woman's voice and clanking chains which mingled in with the footsteps.

Fear suddenly ran through his body as he began to panic.

He listened to the voice of the woman;

"His name is Waylon Jones, He's extremely violent and his size is gargantuan; he's even bigger than bane. Which is why we can't have any interns with us at the moment. He may be in shock like many of our patients- but we have to be calm with him."

Waylon stood up as he saw their shadows on the floor, he tried to move as he panicked and tripped over his tail, crashing into the floor.

His head hit the wall and the gown was torn on impact with the floor.

He heard the bolt on the gate snap open and the groan of the metal against the brick wall.

The Dr. walked in and gasped when she saw him on the floor, she went to approach him but he snarled at her.

She backed off and addressed him,

"Waylon? Are you all right? We're not going to hurt you- we just want to check you up."

He didn't speak, only wrapped his tail around his waist as he sat up.

He turned to see the nurse who smiled at him, although her eyes showed fear.

"Do you want us to leave you so you can get into these?"

Said the Dr. as she held up a pair of huge orange trousers with ARKHAM printed in black capital letters down the left leg.

He looked down at them and reluctantly took them; the others turned around pulled them on, there was a ripping noise as the legs from the knee to the ankle were torn.

He sat down, taking off the torn gown and putting it onto the floor.

They turned around again and two guards walked towards him, each carrying a side of a heavy looking collar.

Waylon's eyes grew wide as he glared at the collar, which glowed in the inner rim where electricity flowed.

He panicked again, standing and bowing his head so he didn't bang it again, he snarled and growled at the guards who opened the collar.

His heart thudded as the guards pulled him down with chains around his wrists and ankles.

They pulled the collar around his neck and bolted it; he shook his head, trying to shake them off, continuing to constantly struggle.

They let go when it was secure and handed a remote to the Dr. who at first tried to coax him into being calmer.

He continued to struggle; she pressed the yellow button on the remote and Waylon threw his head back. Screaming in agony as the electricity ran through the wires, which were a mere inch from his scales.

When the shock was over he fell forward onto his knees, tears ran down his face and he raised a huge chained hand to his face to wipe them away.

He screamed at the guards and the Dr., swearing, screaming, and struggling.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later; Waylon Jones sat in a padded cell, which was larger than an ordinary cell in depth, width and height.

He breathed gently as the chains wrapped around his limbs dug in slightly.

Dr. Crane came to his cell, he opened the door and shut it again straight after.

"Good morning croc old boy, are you feeling any better today?"

Waylon hung his head still, opening his tired eyes and sighing.

As he spoke his voice sounded wimpy and hoarse.

"No doc- had a dream again, at least I think it was a dream. There was a massive scarecrow who asked me what I feared the most- I didn't want to say- the next thing I knew I was lying in a small cage with the bodies of my parents in my arms like rag dolls."

A small cruel smile curved Crane's lips as he ran his hand over Waylon's huge hands. The scales felt smooth but dehydrated.

"Why don't we get you to the showers hey big boy?"

Waylon frowned but stood and let himself be led down the corridor into a large room with sheltered and unsheltered cubicles.

They were too small, as Crane thought long and hard about something Waylon noticed the heavy rain pouring down outside the huge windows.

Waylon put his forehead against the cool glass and smiled absentmindedly as he closed his eyes, imagining the rain running down his scales and dripping off the tip of his long tail.

A nurse was walking up the corridor when she noticed him. she blushed as she saw him nuzzle the window,

"Excuse me? Woran is it?"

Waylon opened his amber eyes and looked down at the nurse who was still blushing.

"It's Waylon miss Nutley."

She looked outside and gently stroked his scaled hand, the first layer of scales coming off.

She gasped and then looked outside again.

"Whose with you Waylon?" She asked gently.

"Dr. Crane- Why?"

Crane walked over to them and the nurse talked with him,

"Yes- ill let him go outside, it might do him some good."

Waylon smiled and let them lead him down to the gardens outside.

As soon as he put his head out of the window and felt the rain touch his head he let out a sigh.

He went out further and looked around at the mass of overgrown grass and trees where Crane and the nurse waited.

Waylon held his arms wide and threw his head back, smiling as the rain poured down his scales, hydrating them once again, his tail beating happily against the earth of the island.


	3. Chapter 3

Waylon sat in his cell; the ring, which he had embedded into the scales of his finger, was glittering in the light of the cell.

A guard walked past and looked into Waylon's cell; he smirked as he looked at Waylon who smiled absentmindedly as he looked down at the ring.

"Hand it over big guy- you know the rules."

Waylon glared at him, his smile immediately fading into the snarl of an enraged animal.

"I'm not giving you this- it's mine and it would get lost- knowing you you'd trade it over for cigarettes!"

Waylon lay back, switching the light off as he rolled over.

The guard huffed and walked on, only to see Cash walking down the same corridor.

"What is it Michael?" asked Cash.

Michael looked at him, "it's Croc, he has a personal item which hasn't been checked and allowed."

"What does the freak have now? The bones of a rape victim? The skull of another unfortunate patient?"

Michael shook his head

"No- just a ring, probably stolen from a young nurse or intern."

Cash and Michael walked back down the corridor to Waylon's cell, he lay facing the huge window, his chest rising and falling as he slept peacefully.

Waylon rolled over and the light from the corridor glinted on the single diamond embedded in silver, which was poking out from between the scales.

A smile curved his lips as he looked at it.

"Good work Michael."

He opened the gate quietly and walked up to Waylon who was in a deep sleep.

Cash used the key for the gate to gently move the ring effortlessly from the scales of his finger.

The then left without another word, slowly and quietly shutting the door again.

In the morning the alarm was raised, nurses, guards and Doctors crowded around Waylon who was stood in his cell infuriated. He was shouting for the ring that had been stolen as the guards wrapped chains around his arms and legs pulling him out into the corridor and down the cramped passages.

They took him into the sewers at the end of a bricked corridor and clamped the ends of the chains to the sewer walls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Waylon's P.O.V**

I sat there in my cell, it was beneath the asylum and I could no longer tell if it was day or night.

The water ran continuously here, it was calming and soothed me to some extent while I sat here. My wrists no longer ached and had gone numb from the amount of pulling I had done against the strong chains.

A light went on in the corridor just outside the cell, I turned and the light stung my eyes which had already been stinging from the lack of sleep I had had.

There was a figure under the light- as soon as I knew who it was I turned away. It was Cash. I loathed him- hated him with every bit of energy I had left.

"How are you today freak!"

I didn't reply.

"How did I taste? Good? You make me sick freak- you need serious help!"

When I spoke my voice was low and rough from the amount of screaming I had done the previous night.

"If you hadn't stolen the ring my fiancé gave me you would still have both hands."

He pressed the button on the remote and a high jolt of electricity ran through my body from my neck. I hung my head forward after the attack and let my real tears fall down the scales of my face.

Cash laughed "Crocodile tears- typical- oh -Hello Dr. Westler."

Dr. Westler sat on the chair in front of the electrified bars that parted her and myself.

Instead of asking the same question of how I was, she asked me with a sympathetic voice;

"Waylon? Why are you crying?"

I took a deep breath and looked at her, then at Cash, then back at Dr. Westler...

"Cash stole my fiancé's ring- I had it between the scales on my finger- and when I woke up yesterday the ring was gone!"

She didn't speak for a while, not to me anyway.

I suddenly felt someone's hand on my arm; I jumped a little but then looked down to see that it was only Dr. Westler.

She was stroking my arm softly calming me as best she could, telling me I could have the ring back once I was calm and was in the right state of mind.

I nodded.

She went back through the gate and it was switched on again.

She asked me what I wanted to do, whether I was hungry, thirsty, want to read or do something...

I shook my head with a small smile, the tears still falling.

"I want to sleep- with out the chains."

She smiled and nodded and I felt the chains loosen.

I lay down on the mattress on the damp floor, the tip of my tail moving gently and slowly in the water below as I drifted off.


End file.
